Who Owns My Heart
by GleekPotterhead
Summary: "...I turn my head a bit so I can see her face, and, as if she' reading my mind, she opens her eyes, lifting her head a bit and turning it sideways so she can look at me. Her dark eyes blaze a fire through me, and my heart starts beating faster." One night in a club and the right song may just be the push Quinn needed.


**Disclaimer: **_don't own__ 'em._

* * *

It happened at the beginning of summer.

It started when I went to New York so we could all properly celebrate the end of our first year at college. Well, for almost all of us except for Brittany. We were all huddled in Kurt, Rachel and Santana's loft. The six of us – Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Brittany, Rachel and I – were wearing coats and were ready to go.

"Okay guys, it's time to go." Blaine said, and we all nodded. Kurt locked the door and we hailed two cabs. Ten minutes later, we were standing in front of a bar. '_Eastern Bloc_' was written in big, neon letters.

A smell of smoke and cologne washed over me as we entered. Kurt and Santana quickly lead us upstairs to the V.I.P. section they reserved. How they managed that, I have no idea, and I'm a bit afraid they did it illegally.

Blaine left to get us all some shots and drinks, while we got comfortable watching the club from above. The DJ was burning it up with some excellent remixes, and the dance floor was packed with people dancing and grinding. Santana wasted no time in putting her hand on Brittany's thigh where it stayed for most of the night, while she leant in to whisper something in the tall dancer's ear that emitted a series of giggles through her tall frame.

Rachel was sitting next to me, while I was trying not to look at her incredibly long legs. Goddamn, that dress could not be any shorter. Yes, you guessed it. I, Quinn Fabray, former HBIC of McKinley High, a Yale student and a good Christian girl, have a crush on none other than Rachel Berry, the little diva with a voice that makes angels cry in shame.

I'm so going to Hell. The worst part of it? I don't even remotely care.

Blaine got back with the drinks and Santana finally removed her lips from Brittany's neck for a second to take her shots.

"Okay losers, drink up! To college!" she toasted and downed her shot.

"To friendships." Rachel raised her shot and downed it. I smiled at her and we all downed our shots.

* * *

"Oh my God I love this song!" Brittany squeals, unceremoniously dragging Santana downstairs to dance. I just manage to catch a lovesick expression on Santana's face as she looks at Brittany. So adorable.

Kurt and Blaine are long gone; dancing out there like it's the last night of their lives. So that just leaves Rachel and me. She's feeling pleasantly buzzed, as she told me several times. I can feel the bass vibrating through my body. That combined with Rachel's closeness as she leans into me, makes me pleasantly shiver.

"Quinn..." she yells over the music.

I lean into her to answer in her ear. "Yes?" I say with a smirk.

"Let's dance, Quinn!" She says as she rises to her feet and drags me downstairs. Just as we step onto the dance floor, the song changes. The remix of '_Who Owns My Heart_' starts playing, the slightly husky tone of Miley's voice filling the club. Rachel pulls me close, wrapping her arms around my neck. My hands automatically go to her hips, holding her close to me as she starts dancing.

_**Creation shows me what to do**__**  
**__**I'm dancing on the floor with you**__**  
**__**And when you touch my hand**__**  
**__**I go crazy, yeah**_

The bass is thumping through me, my whole body vibrating. Rachel slides one of her hands down my neck to my hand, slowly sliding my hand a bit lower so it rests on the part of her body where her back meets her ass. She bites her lip and looks at me through hooded eyes, her pupils dilated so much you can hardly see her mocha coloured irises.

_**The music tells me what to feel**__**  
**__**I like you now, but is it real?**__**  
**__**By the time we say goodnight**__**  
**__**I'll know if this is right**_

She grinds her hips into mine and my moan gets lost in the music. The smirk that's gracing her lips tells me she heard it. I grind back into her and she leans into me, putting her head near my ear, panting, blowing hot breaths onto my neck, making me shiver. She moans and it makes me dizzy, my face flushed, my body hot.

_**And I feel you  
Coming through my veins  
Am I into you?  
Or is the music to blame?**_

_**Who owns my heart?  
Is it love or is it art?  
'Cause the way you got your body moving  
It's got me confused,  
and I can't tell if it's the beat or sparks**_

By the time chorus rolls around, I'm pretty sure my knickers are ruined. The way Rachel's grinding her hips into me is driving me crazy. She abruptly turns around and moves her body so there's practically no space between us. She drags her nails over the back of my neck, her hand burying itself in my hair as her head lolls back onto my shoulder, uncovering her neck, her eyes closing. Her back is pressed to me, her ass grinding into my front, and I can feel myself getting wetter with each move of her body.

_**Who owns my heart?  
Is it love or is it art?  
You know, I wanna believe that we're a masterpiece  
But sometimes it's hard to tell in the dark  
Who owns my heart?**_

_**The room is full, but all I see  
Is the way your eyes just blaze through me  
Like fire in the dark  
We're like living art**_

Her neck looks so inviting, I'm dying to run my lips, teeth, tongue over it. I refuse to do it without her consent, though. I turn my head a bit so I can see her face, and, as if reading my mind, she opens her eyes, lifting her head a bit and turning it sideways so she can look at me. Her dark eyes blaze a fire through me, and my heart starts beating faster. She nods and her head falls back onto my shoulder. Instantly, my mouth latches onto her pulse point, nipping and sucking. Rachel moans audibly, but the music swallows it, the moan only heard by me. The hand in my hear grabs a fistful of my hair, and the other hand, that's been resting on my hand, moves to grab my ass and pull me even closer to her, our grinding and dancing never stopping for even a second.

_**And it hits me  
Like a tidal wave  
Are you feeling me?  
Or is the music to blame?**_

_**Who owns my heart  
Is it love or is it art?  
'Cause the way you got your body moving  
It's got me confused, and I can't tell if it's the beat or sparks**_

_**Who owns my heart?  
Is it love or is it art?  
You know, I wanna believe that we're a masterpiece  
But sometimes it's hard to tell in the dark  
Who owns my heart?**_

I move my lips from my pulse point to see if I left a mark. Through the lights of the club and the slight cigarette smoke, I see that I have. I smirk and re-attach my lips to her neck, dragging my lips from the base of her neck all the way to her ear, where I suck her earlobe into my mouth and then blow some air on it. I move my hands down to her ass and squeeze. The breathy moan she makes is my new favourite sound.

_**So come on, baby  
Keep provoking me, keep on roping me  
Like a Romeo, baby, pull me close  
Come on, here we go, here we go, here we go**_

_**And it hits me  
Like a tidal wave  
Are you feeling me?  
Or is the music to blame?**_

Everything around me switches to background noise as she looks at me with eyes hooded with desire and lust. I know that whatever happens after this, there's no going back. As the '_here we go, here we go, here we go' _partplays and the music crescendos, she pulls roughly on my neck and as our lips meet for the first time my brain and body go "finally". Her hot tongue swipes on my bottom lip asking for permission which I stubbornly deny. She growls and bites down on my bottom lip, and as I gasp her tongue invades my mouth. Our tongues engage in a battle for dominance which I know she'll win. Not that I care, because we're both winners either way.

_**Who owns my heart?  
Is it love or is it art?  
'Cause the way you got your body moving  
It's got me confused, and I can't tell if it's the beat or sparks**_

_**Who owns my heart?  
Is it love or is it art?  
You know, I wanna believe that we're a masterpiece**_

She breaks away from the kiss and looks at me with a smile.

"Do you want to get out of here?" she says in my ear and I nod. She pulls me by my hand back to the V.I.P. section where we grab our coats. I toss some bills on the table, and they land in the middle of several glasses and bottles. I probably tossed more than enough to cover everything we drank tonight, but I don't care. We hurriedly go through the crowd, and while we're waiting for the cab, I send out a text to San, telling her we left.

_**Sometimes it's hard to tell in the dark**__**  
**__**Who owns my heart? Who owns my heart?**__**  
**__**Who owns my heart?**_

* * *

The moment the door to her apartment is closed, I slam her back against it, our lips attached once again. I can never get enough of her taste, that slight mint and chocolate, with a hint of drinks she's been downing all night. I shake off my coat and toss it somewhere behind me, while she does the same. My hands are immediately on her ass as hers bury themselves in my hair, lightly scratching my scalp. I trail kisses down the column of her throat, lightly biting down on her pulse point, and she moans. I kiss her again, missing the feeling of her lips on mine.

We stumble to her room, not once breaking our kiss, our tongues duelling fiercely. She fumbles with the buttons of my tight shirt and finally just rips it open, buttons popping and flying all over the room. I smile into the kiss and so does she. She takes off my shirt and throws it behind her, which leaves me in just my tight jeans and a lacy black bra. She runs her nails over my back and I moan at the feeling.

I blindly search for the zipper of her dress and hurriedly unzip it. I want to feel that soft skin beneath my fingers and lips. She lets the dress pool at her feet, and she steps out of it, kicking off her black pumps on the way too, leaving her in only her undergarments. I break away from the kiss to look her over.

Her hair mussed up, her eyes dark and pupils dilated. _Holy fuck, I'm in love with a goddess._ She chuckles and I realise I said it out loud. I blush and she steps close to me, closing the space between us.

"I love you too," Rachel murmurs and my heart feels like it's going to jump out of my chest. I kiss her again, and back her up to her bed. We're on the bed in a second and I straddle her immediately, lightly grazing my teeth over her bottom lip. I move my hands over her toned stomach to her breasts, and I lightly cup them and squeeze. I feel her nipples hardening through the lacy material of her bra and she breaks the kiss to throw her head back and moan. Rachel arches her back so I could unclasp her bra. I look in awe at her perfect breasts and she chuckles.

"This is a bit unfair, don't you think? I'm almost completely naked, yet you still have your jeans and bra on." She smirks and I chuckle. I get up and remove my tight jeans and bra, leaving us both in just our knickers. I straddle her again and lean down to kiss her, the feeling of her soft skin against mine making my heart beat faster. God, I'm probably going to die of heart attack by the end of the night.

Her hands roam my body, taking special interest in my breasts. She brushes her thumbs over my nipples, which harden and I moan. I break our kiss and smile mischievously at her. I start kissing down her neck, stopping on her pulse point for the _n_th time that night, but this time I suck and she grips my hair.

"Oh fuck!" she moans out. I remove my lips and look proudly at the mark I've left. _Mine_.

I continue kissing down the column of her throat, stopping to nick her collarbone. Finally, I reach her breasts. I kiss her left breast and suck the nipple into my mouth. Rachel arches her back and the room is once again filled with her moans as her hands bury themselves in my hair (again). I run my tongue in circles over the nipple and graze it with my teeth. Rachel's breathing is heavy and her eyes are closed. I do the same to her other breast and by the time I connect our lips again, my head hurts a bit from all the tugging she's done.

My hand sneaks between our bodies and travels down, towards her knickers. I break our kiss to look at her, looking for any signs of refusal. She opens her eyes and nods at me and that's all I need to move my hand past the waistband of her knickers. My hands run through her folds and I gasp at the wetness I find there. _Fuck._

I circle her clit, and that has her arching back so much that I'm afraid she'll break it. Her room is filled with moans and groans from both of us as she pushes up her leg so her thigh connects to my centre.  
I look at her one more time before I kiss her and push one finger into her, using my thumb to circle that little of bundle of nerves in the ways that drive her crazy.

"Fuck Rach, you're so fucking tight." I groan as her heat envelopes my finger. I push down on her thigh and we set up a rhythm that has us both groaning and panting. We sloppily kiss until she groans.

"Mo - _fuck Quinn _- more", she moans out and I pull out and push back in with two fingers. I can feel a coil in my stomach tightening, and judging by the sounds she's making, she's close too.

"What do you want, Rachel? Tell. Me. What. You. Want." I growl and emphasise every word by thrusting harder.

"Faster...Harder." She cries out as I comply.

"Q-Quinn, I'm so close." She says as I grind down on her thigh. "So am I, Rach." I groan out. I feel my orgasm approaching and with a few more grinds I'm coming. Rachel comes with a cry immediately after me with a few hard thrusts. I keep slowly thrusting to help her ride out her orgasm and slowly pull out when she comes down from her high.

I collapse next to her and place my arm around her stomach as I kiss her cheek gently.

"That...was amazing." She says, still breathing heavily. I chuckle. "Yeah," I agree softly.

"So..." she rolls on top of me, "are you up for round two?"

I grin and kiss her heatedly.

"Definitely."

* * *

The next morning was not awkward as some of you may imagine. After several rounds we had finally passed out from exhaustion, and when I woke up, Rachel was already showered and making breakfast. After a quick shower I walked up behind her, wrapping my hands around her waist and kissing her neck.

"Mmmm, morning to you too, beautiful." She said as she turned around to kiss me. I smiled at her.

"So, I hate to be the one to break this up, but what are we now exactly?" she asked as she broke the kiss.

I smiled. "Well, I was hoping you'd be my girlfriend. I mean..." I sighed. "Look, I've had feelings for you since senior year, okay? I just never had the courage to act on them, until last night that is. I understand if you don't feel the same, it's jus-"

She cut off my nervous rambling by kissing me silly. When we broke apart, I was in a daze and she was grinning like a maniac.

"So, um, is that a yes? Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked and she laughed.

"Yes silly, it is. I'll be your girlfriend." I picked her up in my arms and twirled her around, making her laugh. As I put her down, I kissed her chastely.

I guess after that night, I can say that I'm one hundred percent sure that it is, in fact, her who owns my heart.

* * *

**AN: **Well, that's it. So, I know I should probably be writing _Good Girl Gone Bad_ (for any of you who are reading it), but I'm kind of stuck at one point. I'll pick it up soon. This is kind of a peace offering in the meantime. This smutty little one-shot just popped into my head yesterday so I had to write it.

Also, if any of you are wondering why I changed tenses, I think it made it more dramatic this way, don't you think? :D Oh and yes,** _Eastern Bloc_**is a real place in NY. I dunno if it's really like I described it (prolly not), so I just thought I'd say this. :D_  
_

See that little box down there? It's empty. And when it's empty, it makes everyone (especially me) sad. So please, make me happy and leave a review? :)


End file.
